phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Q
Hello Hello! Hello, Mr. Povemire. I am happy that you are interested in our quaint little wiki about your amazing show. We are happy that you can come here and answer some questions, and for your amazing answers to us on the Correspondence. I just have about two quick questions for you: will you ever release a source/reference book for this clever and smart series, and do you consider the new books and video game a canon part of the PaF world? Thank you, and we're happy that you like it here! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 04:45, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Ferb's full name What is Ferb's full name? He started to say it was short for something in "Vanessassary Roughness", but got cut off. Vanessa asked Candace about it in "Summer Belongs to You!", but she didn't know either. What is "Ferb" short for? : This has not been revealed yet. At Comic-Con 2010, Dan or Swampy said even they didn't know because "Ferb hasn't told us yet". (exact quote needed) — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) video game and meap Dear Mr.Povenmire I was just wondering i think it would be a really great idea if you would make a P&F Wii Game. I have the ds game and i have finished it. some suggestions may be: make it longer. make perrys part longer also. And i have been obsessed with this show and when i saw the credits of the chronicles of meap and a long time ago and it keeps coming up. So alot of people have been asking this i know but, ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE MEAPLESS IN SEATTLE? it is a burning qustion. Bye! --Cat 01:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : "Meapless in Seattle" started as a gag but was confirmed to be an upcoming episode at the San Diego Comic-Con in 2010. Hi, Povenmire and Swampy! Hi, My Name Is MasterClanner I don't wish to give you my real name for particular reasons, You are Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, creators of Phineas And Ferb? Hi, I like your Show, I wanted to meet you in the 2009 San Diego ComiCon but i was unable to attend due to the fact that we didn't have enough money to come, i know the economy's terrible, but i hope to meet you another time, maybe this way or in another convention. I have some questions: Will there be Season Box Sets? I wish to be a creator also and would like to ask for advice and talk to you guys and be in contact with you. so can we? Please write to me if you can? See You Soon. masterclanner Masterclanner 21:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Season 3? Hi, Mr. Povenmire. It's me, Black Spiderman. Yes, the one who makes the cool Phineas and Ferb fanfictions on fanfiction.net (don't mean to brag). I was just wondering if you or Swampy could give us a little more information as to when Season 3 of this awesome show is starting? Last year, Season 2 started in February for Disney XD and March for Disney Channel. It's May, and we're still in Season 2. So I was just wondering... Black Spiderman 21:48, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : Dude, I'm not even sure if they can legally read fanfiction. Anyway I think it's almost over with Summer Belongs to You but we have at least 3 more episodes (Disney definition) after Wizard of Odd before they move onEriktheEagle 16:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) season 3 title sequence Hello world! i'ma just here to say there should totally be something different about the title sequence because i didnt even know we were into season 2 until the episode with the bob (lol funny name) and tiana got engaged so cany'all mix it up a bit . . . or a lot. but not the one with the season 2 original song with the surfboard and all keep the song but make a different display. (btw ive read black spidermans work on fanfiction and it is awesomez!) and i just remembered some stuff on fanfiction about phineas's birth dad by other people. . . and i dont think you would like what it said becase im not even gonna say that on here so maybe you could add SOMETHING about them in there so people will stop writin that stuff and i just noticed i got off topic of my main topic so im just gonna stop now, oh and the same for ferbs birth mom. peace!! 19:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 1perrytheplatypus1 Spot the DiffERENCE WHEN WILL THIS AIR?? (does it even exist?) see here --22pandrew 16:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Adyson: Awww nuts. So I missed it?CandaceFan 18:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC)